


It's been a long time (Without you my friend)

by Halloweenlord



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Hurts So Good, Post-Canon, but the good kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halloweenlord/pseuds/Halloweenlord
Summary: You don't help restore a king to his throne without him missing youOr, King visits Luz in the human world
Relationships: Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda, Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda & King, King & Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	It's been a long time (Without you my friend)

The King of Demons tapped his claws on the bone table as he scanned the latest tax reports, his eyes furrowing as he tried to decipher the legal jargon before he slammed a fist onto the table, pictures, and quills rattling, one almost falling off the edge, when with a quick patter of clawed feet, Kikimora intercepted it, looking up at him.

"My liege," She said, bowing before him, King rolling his eyes and scoffing in disgust. "Is something wrong? Shall I prepare the colosseum for your inevitable outburst." There was a hint of satisfied smirk underneath her collar.

King growled, making the room shake before he pointed a clawed finger at her. "Keep that up," He threatened, flashing the smaller demon a fang filled smile. "And I'll do the same thing I did with Belos." He spat the name out, remembering the taste decaying flesh, mixed with metal on his tongue. 

Kikimora paled, taking a step back. "Of course not my lord, never again." She bent down and started kissing his feet, shaking all the while. 

King gave an aggrieved sigh, kicking Kiki off, before standing up, his dark red cape hanging over one shoulder. He opened the blinds of his study, letting in the blood red skies of the Boiling Isles. "Explain what Mayor Havoc sent me," he muttered, running his claws through his fur, "And tell the chefs to start lunch." He rubbed where his temple would be. "And tell the healers to bring some ice."

"Of course my lord." There was a frantic scribbling and a whomph of air as his Chamberlain sent his request through the repurposed pipes of the Heart Castle. Kiki flipped through the papers, "It seems Lord Havoc refuses to pay this month's taxes for Fangenheim."

"Why?" King moaned, his laying his head out the window. He had a good idea why, but he didn't want to voice, mostly because of pride, but the small, small part of him, the one that was still that little demon in a world that treated like nothing, didn't want to be seen as weak.

"It seems as if Lord Havoc continues to treat you as some sort of, usurper of the throne." 

King groaned, pitifully. How hadn't news of him being the once and future king not have traveled through the Isles? Even after the Titan had possessed Luz, telling the human of Belos' transgressions, filling her with the unfiltered magic of the Isles, and helping him ascend to the throne, why did so many witches still hold on to the coven system? "Ugh, get, I dunno, is Lilith back from Ribspire? Send her to Fangenheim."

Kiki huffed, and even though King wasn't looking at her, he could hear her roll her eyes, smell _disdain_ coming off of her. "Unfortunately, yes."

On second thought, he figured, he didn't want the elder Clawthorne to deal with Kiki. "No, instead." He scratched his chin as he thought. "Send Eda." Yes, that would work. Eda hated Kiki and Kiki hated Eda, but King knew that she was beholden to whoever held the throne, and sides, even with Eda's curse gone and being allowed to do Wild Magic, she still wanted to live by her own rules, even if those rules meant taking the occasional job from King.

Kiki huffed even louder but immediately sent a message when King turned to glare at her.

There was a gentle knock on the door. "Your majesty, lunch is ready for you."

Finally! Some good news. It was just some more papers to sign- read: slap with his pawprint- and then he could take that vacation he had been hoping for. 

Hard to believe it had been almost 6 months since Eda had come to the Owl House with Luz, and how it had been an eventful summer, leading to a climactic battle between a Titan-blessed human, the strongest witch on the Boiling Isles, and him, the once (and forever now that Belos was gone) King of Demons and... whatever Belos was.

Only Luz knew for sure, and it seemed that particular nugget of wisdom was locked up tight. 

He opened the door, almost hitting the (ex) Baking Coven witch in the process. The witch yelped, his dark hair flopping over one eye as he got out of the way for all 10 feet of King. "Oh, ah," the witch bowed, his chef hat almost falling off. "If you follow me please, I have prepared the most succulent of foods for the great King of Demons."

King's mood dropped. Why couldn't' the chefs understand he didn't want all this fancy stuff? He wanted what Eda always made, (which was either stolen Not-Dogs, or Question Mark Stew) But, _no_. All these asswipes (he needed to thanks Eda for that one) wanted to make were lavish feasts, which was... alright, but it just wasn't what he was used to.

The walk to the dining room was quick, Lilith and Amity had pieced together a workable metal container to quickly move from floor to floor. Luz had apparently called it an elevator.

King signed as he, Kikimora, and thankfully Lillith, who gave him a chaste nod. The three of them settled into their seats, King sitting at the head, Kiki to his right, and Lilith a little ways to his left.

The witch, whose name King had forgotten, smiled nervously before he made a circle towards the kitchen doors, and a line of Abominations holding trays came bustling out.

Well, it might not be what he wanted, but as long as he got it done and over with, a week, hell, maybe three, away from his duties would be pure bliss.

Of course, it just had to be ruined. There was a sound of bare demon feet on stone as Snaggleback came running in, his shell fully healed and loaded to the brim with various mailbags of different sizes. "Message," He called, stopping respectfully by King. "Ah, message for you my lord." He fished out a letter and handed it to King, who promptly tossed to Kikimora.

If he flashed a smug smile towards Lilith, who in turn hid her's behind a napkin, well, that wasn't anyone's business, now was it?

"Your majesty," Kikimora said, reading through the letter. "It appears Lord Havoc has invited you to Fangenheim. He seeks an audience with you, to explain why he shall not pay the taxes."

"If the answer is cause I'm not Belos, I ain't going." King replied, stuffing his face with some bread. 

"But your majesty-"

"Sides," King cut in. "I'm leaving for Bonesborough tomorrow anyway." He jutted his chin towards Lillith. "I'm sending Eda over there anyways, she's always been good at knocking the thick-headed skulls of mayors." He grinned over at Lilith.

"An... interesting thought, my lord, but one that is most likely to get the needed results."

Kikimora coughed politely. "Even still my lord, it would best that you speak with him, let him know that the King of Demons is a king that listens. It will help public opinions of you."

King grumbled, but relented, "Tell Lord Havoc that I'll meet him in, say, two weeks time. Long enough I can visit Eda." A fond smile graced his face. "How is the old hag anyways, eh, Lily?"

Lilith was interrupted when the Snaggleback came running back in, "Excuse me sire. Letter from, uh, Lose the Human for you." He handed King a bright pink envelope, which he ripped open.

_Dear King,_

_Hey! It's me, Luz, which you would know since I wrote my name on the envelope._

_This is awkward._

Anyways...

 _School's gonna be out for a week, and I really, really want to come over, but Eda said that the Isles during the winter are_ super _dangerous, so... how bout you all come here?_

 _I asked my mam_ _í and she said you'd all be welcome! But if you can't come, King, that's fine. I know how busy you've been with the whole 'being a king thing' but hey! If you can that'd be great!_

There was then a full three pages of Luz gushing about what had happened while she was gone, mostly about school, how her dates with Amity had gone, and a really fun rendition of what happened when both Eda and Luz's mother showed up to her parent-teacher conference.

King chuckled as he read the letter. His heart growing bigger and bigger at each word, written in Luz's distinctive looping handwriting of highlighters, pencils, and glitter.

Lilith and Kiki's banter had faded into a mute white noise as King sipped from his goblet, mulling over things. Six months since he had seen Luz, although Eda had sent many pictures of her, along with Amity.

Six months.

 _Six months_.

"Enough," He said, pounding the table with both fists. "Lilith. How soon can you fix Belos' portal?"

 _"What?"_ Kikimora gasped, as Lilith stood up, hands folded politely. A look of very thinly veiled amusement from Kiki's horror.

"My king, I had thought it would be prudent to have it dismantled... a continual tear between the realms of that size is not something we need. But," she continued, seeing King's mildly concerned look, and responding with a knowing nod. "It will not be too much of my ability to restart it."

Kiki shot the older witch a glare. "But, my lord..." She was cut off when King leered at her, flashing his teeth, and licking his chops. The castle spirt gulped, before hiding deeper in her collar.

"Ehem, yes King, I can have the portal started within an hour, though for the best chances of reaching Luz's exact coordinates," her eyes wandered towards Luz's letter. "I will need something from there."

King growled and protectively held a hand over the letter. 

"You misunderstood. All I need is a part of the letter."

"Oh," King muttered, feeling silly for being so protective. "Right," he silently slid the letter over, and Lilith ripped a sliver off, smirking at Kiki's dumbstruck expression.

King chuckled, "Tell Lord Havoc, I'll be seeing him. With the Owl Lady, and," he turned his attention back to Lilith. "Perhaps the Blight girl?"

Lilith pursed her lips. "To Fangenheim? This time of year?"

"Er, right, either way, tell him I'll be off for a week." He grinned and raised his goblet. "To seeing family!"


End file.
